


L'inutilité d'une potion d'amour (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione Granger Needs a Hug, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Tu sais, Hermione, tu es une fille exceptionnelle. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une potion d'amour pour qu'un homme te remarque ou pour que celui que tu aimes te remarque.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	L'inutilité d'une potion d'amour (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur le forum du comptoir, ou bien en nous envoyant un mp!
> 
> Note de l'auteur (Marina Ka-Fai) : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Aurélie , passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs, qui demandait un écrit sur le couple Fred/Hermione le tout en humour.
> 
> Disclaimer : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.
> 
> Résumé : Tu sais, Hermione, tu es une fille exceptionnelle. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une potion d'amour pour qu'un homme te remarque ou pour que celui que tu aimes te remarque

**L'inutilité d'une potion d'amour**

\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Des potions d'amour hein ? Ouais, elles fonctionnent vraiment, mais apparemment frangine, tu t'en sors très bien toute seule !

Alors que George taquinait sa sœur sur sa relation naissante avec Dean Thomas, Hermione, un flacon de potion dans les mains, regardait derrière elle.

\- Des soucis dans ta vie de couple, Herminione ? Demanda Fred avec un léger sourire

Baissant les yeux, un peu gênée, ses doigts jouant avec la bouteille, Hermione admit qu'elle espérait que la magie l'aiderait un peu pour ses histoires de cœur.

\- Raconte tout à Tonton Fred, expert en amour ! Plaisanta le propriétaire de la boutique

Elle semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Il s'installa près d'elle.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, tu es une fille exceptionnelle. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une potion d'amour pour qu'un homme te remarque ou pour que celui que tu aimes te remarque.

\- Tu me refuses une vente ? Plaisanta-t-elle

Il eut un petit sourire en coin avant de redevenir sérieux.

\- Je le pense. Tu es une fille brillante ! Tu es jolie, tu es intelligente, tu es bien élevée, tu as du talent, tu as du cœur et de l'empathie... T'es quasi parfaite.

\- Je peux avoir très mauvais caractère, et il paraît que je suis un brin perfectionniste et j'ai tendance à vouloir tout contrôler.

\- C'est ce que Ron te reproche ?

\- Ron ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe

\- Ce n'est pas pour Ron, ce désir de potion ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était Fred qui était perdu. Hermione n'avait-elle pas un béguin pour son jeune frère ?

\- Non. Non, ce n'est pas Ron. Ron est un garçon super, mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Ouais, j'te comprends. C'est mon frère, et je l'aime, ça va de soi, mais ça clasherait sans doute assez vite. Et puis, t'avais pas dit qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ?

\- Tu te souviens de ça ?

\- Je me souviens aussi qu'il a osé te faire pleurer lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers. Je l'ai copieusement engueulé.

\- Tu as fait ça ?

Au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione sentait comme une douce chaleur. Fred se souvenait de plein de petits détails et il semblait la comprendre. Peut-être avait-elle une chance après tout ? Car celui qu'elle aimait, c'était lui. Oui, la sérieuse Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque, était amoureuse du co-gérant de la boutique Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux, un garçon qui avait abandonné ses études, qui n'avait jamais vraiment respecté l'autorité, sans pour autant être le cliché du mauvais garçon. Elle s'était souvent dit que ça ne marcherait jamais. Elle était trop jeune. Elle était aux antipodes de sa personnalité. Et pourtant, il était là, à côté d'elle, il l'écoutait, il se souvenait de détails, il essayait de la comprendre et il la complimentait.

\- Il est sans doute seulement gentil avec moi parce que je suis l'amie de Ron et d'Harry. Pensa-t-elle

\- Et je vais être honnête, t'as pas besoin d'une potion d'amour pour qu'un homme t'aime, crois-moi.

Elle acquiesça.

\- C'est gentil de me le faire croire.

\- Je suis sincère. Je vais d'ailleurs te le prouver. Repose-moi cette bouteille.

Elle obéit et alors qu'elle reprenait place, Fred captura doucement ses lèvres, la figeant sur place. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer, le cœur exultant de joie : l'homme qu'elle aimait l'aimait en retour. Elle n'entendait même plus les brouhaha joyeux de la boutique de farces et attrapes.

\- Fred, c'est combien pour... PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN, T'ES PAS SERIEUX ?!

La mine impayable de Ron les fit rire aux éclats.

**FIN**


End file.
